Working Out
by PerManum
Summary: This story idea was orignially Sassy's, but I helped her coauthor it into a longer piece. Scully is in need of an complete Workout and Mulder is there to help.
1. The Office

Scully walked in to Mulder's office and sat her briefcase down with a huff. Her hair was messy and she looked frazzled. She didn't even acknowledge that he was even there.

Mulder looked from his desk where he was finishing up some paperwork. His eyebrows arch up in bewilderment and confusion. He stoped typing and opens his mouth. "What's wrong with you?"

"Construction crew all up and down my street." She plopped down in the chair. "Started work at six o'clock this morning."

"Did one of them rub you the wrong way or something? Did he ask you to be his girlie?" He asked as a small smile forming across his lips.

She shot him an 'if looks could kill' look. "I didn't get my morning run this morning."

She then got up and started pacing back and forth in front of his desk. She pulled off her jacket and pulled her hair up off her neck.

"Mulder, do you have the heat on in here?" She was showing off her long neck.

"I...ah...no" His eyes followed her every movement; he started fidgeting in his chair.

"Why didn't you just use the Bureau gym?"

"And have all those stupid guys staring at me?"

"Well what else are they going to look at?"

"What are you saying, Mulder?" She said as she perched on his desk beside him and looked down at him.

"It would be...they wouldn't be looking at you because you look bad"

"I'm a petite shrimp of a redhead. I assure you no one looks at me that way."

Mulder stood up walking over to the printer. He eyes grow wide at his naive partners last comment "I beg to dirfer Scully, that's quite the contrary."

"Whatever, Mulder. What are our plans for today?"

_OH what, you don't believe me?_ "More paperwork"

"Oh...no case?" She watched as he walked back toward his desk. She was checking out his ass. _Nice...firm...wanna reach out and squeeze..._

"No, just more parchment production"

She blushed as he turned and caught her looking at him. She tried to meet his eyes and smiled.

"Okay...where do we start?"

He caught her slight blush, but didn't let on that he did. He wanted to know where it came from thought. Walking over to her desk he bent over her shoulder turning his head slightly toward her ear before speaking "Well, we can start with that case from last month about the husband who claimed his wife was being abducted."

"You mean the one where the woman was skipping out on her husband and was living with another man two counties away?" She said looking at him and smiling.

He smiled back at her. He placed his hand on the back of her chair, light brushing his fingers across the area between her shoulder blades. "It was never proved that she was actually staying there. Only that they were having an affair."

"The only point I was making, Mulder, is that she wasn't abducted." She was having a hard time concentrating with him so close. He smells so good. _What is that Preferred Stock? No...Old Spice._

He moved his hand from the back of her chair to her shoulder, his thumb pressing slightly into the back of her shoulder. "Ah, I was merely pointing out the fact that we never proved nor disproved if she was abducted; only her unfaithful flaunts through southern West Virginia

He removed his hand circling back to his side of the room. With the lack of touching, she felt uneasy. _Touch me again, she all but screamed inside her head_.

"I'll write the report." She said instead.

"Who are you and what have you done with Scully?" He was thoroughly enjoying the affect he was having on his short legged partner.

She had momentarily lapsed into a daydream. Him and her...hot, sweaty, naked...her on his desks...legs spread. He buried deep inside her. She whimpered slightly and it was then that she remembered herself and where she was. "What did you say?" Her face was beet red.

"Scully are you okay? You look rather hot..." Maybe that wasn't a wise choice of words his thought to himself.

She growled low in her throat. "I have to get out of here. I feel cooped up." She said grabbing her jacket and heading for the door. She made it to the restroom before she relaxed. She slipped into a stall and put the toilet seat down. "Just breathe, Dana...breathe."

Mulder got up and went to the bathroom door. He was going to catch her before she got the on the elevator.

She came out a few minutes later. She was lost in thought. He stepped out from beside the door and she jumped. "Jesus, Mulder!"

He grabbed her arms so that he could look her fully in the face. "Scully what's wrong, you are acting all weird today, and I know it can't be from not having your normal route for running interrupted. What's going on?"

She couldn't tell him that for two weeks straight she'd been having sex dreams about him and her. In her dreams they had sex any and every where.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

There was that one dream where they were on a stakeout and she had just reached over and pushed the seat back and straddled him.

He gave her the 'don't think you're getting off that easy' look, "Why don't we go to the gym together?"

"But Mulder, the gym is so confined...I need space."

"Well, why don't we go run in the park then?" He let go of her arms. "Come on, Scully we can finish those reports later."

"You sure?"

He moved some hair behind her ear. "Sure thing." He turned around and walked back into the office grabbing his things and returning.

"Come on, grumpy."

"I haven't been resting well." She said as they headed to the elevator. It wasn't a total lie.

He eyed her as they waited for the elevator. She did look rather pale and a tad bit on the wild side. "Well a good run will do your body good."

_Or a good..._

"Perhaps." She said as she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail.

His eyes brows shot up as he followed her in. Maybe this would turn into sometime better than just a little run in the park he thought to himself.

Once they were changed and stretching, Scully let her mind wonder again. She looked him up and down. "You hide your body in those baggy clothes." She said out loud. _What the hell was that, Dana Scully? That mouth is going to get you in trouble._

"Yeah well, I don't want all those girls staring at me." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled off her sweatshirt and tied it around her waist. Today she was running in her normal running attire; tank top, sweats, and a sweat shirt.

He looked at her wondering if she ran in that much clothes in the summertime. He watches as she bent over and stretched; maybe its better that we are outside rather then in. He watched as she lifted her leg and brought her foot to touch her bottom. _Where you always this flexible Scully?..._

_Stop looking at me like that, Mulder...I might jump you right here and now, _she was watching him intently.

He taking momentary control of his senses. "Ready?" If they stayed there too much longer, this little run might have to be abbreviated.

To her surprise she kept up with him pretty good and he didn't' take it easy on her either. "Mulder, if we take those stairs one more time...you'll regret it." She said through clenched teeth. Her leg muscles were aching. Suddenly she had a cramp. "Ouch!"

"Scully are you alright?" He stopped running and walked over to where she was bending over nursing the back of her thigh. "I think it's your hamstring, let's go sit down to rest it, ok?" He practically picked her up and walked over to the grass placing her down and settling in next to her.

"I guess I should give up trying to impress you, huh?" She said as she nudged him a little.

He smiled over to her before taking her leg and swinging it over his right one. He began to massage her thigh lightly. "No to tell you the truth, I was trying to impress you."

She closed her eyes at his touch. After a few minutes, her leg began to feel better. _Is his hand moving up higher? OH GOD! His hand is moving up my knee...no thigh._ "Mulder?" she squeaked.

"Yes." He stopped suddenly hearing Scully's voice sounding about two octaves lower than normal.

_Don't stop doing what you're doing to me._

"I think we'd better get to that paperwork."

"But what about your leg? You think you can run on it?" He slid his hands back down her leg fixing her pant legs.

"You can go on ahead. I can walk back." She said as he helped her stand up. She didn't want to release his hands.

"No I'll walk with you, I'm kind of tired." He was kind of embarrassed at where his mind let his hands wonder.

She let her hands drop to her side. She barely limped. "Walking is helping." She said after going about three blocks in silence.

He looked over at her, they hadn't said much to each other until then. _Great Mulder, you go from having your hands all over her to not talking to her at all. _

The closer they got to the building the more agitated she got. She tugged her sweat shirt from her waist and slipped it on; that one dream with her on his desk...him deep inside her. She looked over at him slowly. _God, he looks so good...hot and sweaty...Stop it, Dana...JUST stop it._

_Great just great, now she put that god forsaken sweatshirt back on_. He thought to himself.

"Cold, Scully?"

She shook her head. _Just didn't want you to see how excited a sex dream about you can make me. _

"How's the leg?" He placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Better now." She looked up at him. "How about I come over early tomorrow and we go for a run in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me, how about 6:00? You could bring your stuff over and get dressed afterward, if you want."

"If you want to see me naked, Mulder...all you had to do was ask." She slapped her hand over her mouth. She then turned and went inside the building.

His eyebrows rose and he couldn't move. Then a smile crossed his lips. _I'll just have to inform her that I've seen her naked before, but naked and sweaty that is definitely something totally different. _

"Hey Scully wait up.." He ran after her.

"What?" Her tone was clearly that of embarrassed and annoyed.

"What do you want for lunch? I was going to run to the lunch cart out front."

"I'm not hungry." She said as she hit the elevator button for down.

He leaned into her ear. "Well I am..." He said in a low husky tone before turning around and walking away.

She glanced back at him and shivered. "What you do to me." She muttered.


	2. Special Delivery

Scully tried to hide out in a cubicle outside their office all day, but Mulder found her.

"Scully what are you doing back here? I was beginning to think you were trying to avoid me. I brought you a fruit salad for lunch, even though you said you weren't hungry."

"Just getting this report done." She said as she pushed print.

He eyed her wondering what was really up. "Well do you want me to bring you your salad?"

"I'll come with you now." She said getting up. "I need some more files if we are going to get this paper work done today. It would be easier if I had a space to work in that office of yours."

"Yea maybe, but we've managed this long without one. Anyway, this is as much my office as it is yours." He pressed the door open and walked over to the three piles of paperwork on his desk and sat another stack on the shortest pile.

She glared at him. "This isn't my office, Mulder. Never has been. I have no desk. Not place to hang my coat. Nothing in this office is mine."

His eyes narrowed a bit, trying to determine what was really bothering her. Maybe it was her leg still. She was never one for pain. "How'd the leg?"

She picked up a stack of files and stomped from the room. He sat down in his chair and dropped his head in his hands which were resting on the desk. It dawned on him that maybe it was something less obvious then her leg. He got up and grabbed the fruit salad following her back to her hide out.

"Just leave me alone okay." She said when he propped on her desk.

"You know you can always hang your coat on my coat hanger, you can always sit at my desk or just ask me to move." He said ignoring her standoffishness and opening her fruit salad popping a grape into his mouth.

She stood up and looked him eyeball to eyeball. "Don't you get it? I just want to be your equal. I work just as hard as you do. Don't I deserve some respect...from you of all people?" Her tone was harsh, her voice rose. She took a step closer to him. "Or don't you have the..." She grabbed him on the crotch and squeezed gently, "to admit that I work as hard as you?"

"But you are... I thought I did..."He dropped the fruit in his hand and it rolled on to the desk top. He looked at her with bafflement, panic, almost fright in his eyes. _Where was all this coming from?_ He grabbed her arms firmly but carefully, staring her back just as fierce.

She got her bearings again and shook her head. "Mulder, I'm sorry...I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Scully close your eyes."

She did as he told her too. He reached down and picked up a strawberry and brought it to her mouth running it softly around her lips. She opened her mouth. She took a small bite and the juice ran down her chin.

He ate the rest if the strawberry while wiping the juice that was running down her chin with his thumb, then he picked up a piece of melon doing the same thing he did with the strawberry.

She opened her mouth to take the melon then she remembered where they were. "How about we take this somewhere...more private?"

"Shhh...No one is going to catch us down here. Are you scared?"

She took his hand and pulled him back to his desk. She then pushed him down in his chair before walking over to the door and locking it. "A more accurate question would be...are you scared?"

"Agent Scully are you asking if I'm willing to consort with my F.B.I partner?" He asked standing up and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her to him. "I don't believe you finished your lunch yet."

"I thought I'd skip to dessert." Her voice was low.

"My thoughts exactly." He directed her hand to the fruit bowl and enticed her to feed him.

"I know where I want to begin."

She couldn't hide the desire in her eyes any longer. She held the grape to his lips.

He took the grape into his mouth with a flick of his tongue. He reached up and grabbed her wrist bring her finger to his, sliding it into his mouth.

"Mulder..." Her voice shook.

He let her fingers slip from his mouth. Letting go of her he moved away gathering his stuff.

"Time to go. It's something to 5."

He headed toward the door before turning around one last time.

"See you tomorrow morning Scully. Goodnight."

Goodnight? This is going to be one hell of a night. She thought to herself.


	3. The Run

Scully was at Mulder's apartment at dawn. "Bout ready, Mulder?" She called as she turned the door knob and stepped into his apartment. She was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of running shorts with her running shoes.

"Give me a minute, will ya?" He said from his position on the couch trying to tie his shoe. He looked up at her then. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth hung open.

"Shut your mouth, Mulder. A fly might get in." His jaw snapped shut.

"I'm ready." He said in a somewhat lower than normal voice. He adjusted his running shorts and hoped like hell that his response to the way she looked went unnoticed.

She smiled as he walked past her and opened the door. _I know what I do to you and today I'm not going to let you forget it. _She stuck her tongue out at him before heading out the door.

It took every ounce of his strength not to pin her against the wall and put that tongue to good use. "Very lady like, Scully," he chuckled instead.

Once outside, they planned their course of action. They would run six miles total. "Scully, you'd better keep up. I wait for no one."

"You'll be eating my dust." She said taking off ahead of him.

"Hey, no head starts. We play fair in running like we do in everything else." He said catching up to her.

They ran evenly for about the first four miles then Scully started lagging a bit. "I thought you said you did six miles a day?" Mulder asked turning around and jogging backwards.

"Yeah, three in the morning, three at night." She said nearly out of breath.

"Go on without me, Mulder. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Come on, Scully. We only have two miles left. First one back gets the shower first." He challenged.

Scully faked him out and took off with her reserved batch of energy. She was to far ahead now for him to catch up. She was standing outside the door to his apartment when he came slowly gliding up.

"Where you been?"

He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Mulder?" Scully asked poking him in the ribs. "Are we a sore loser?"

"No."

"Come on, Mulder. Don't be like that." She said touching his arm.

He shrugged her off. She advanced again. This time her hands rested on his hips. He was up against the door frame that separated his dining room from his living room. His hand covered hers. A shiver ran through her body. He removed her hands and moved into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

"Shower's yours. Make it quick."

She didn't like the way he was treating her. She walked and stood directly in front of him. "Stop being a baby, Mulder."

"I'm not. Are you going to take your shower or not?" He asked looking up at her.

"When I'm done here, I will." She said straddling him. He looked shocked. He froze under her.

"What are you doing, Scully?"

"Call me Dana." She said nibbling his earlobe. He tasted of sweat. She licked her lips.

His hands went to her hips. She shook her head. "You can look but you can't touch."

His hands fell down to his sides. He wanted desperately to kiss her. He licked his lips hoping she'd get the hint. She did. Her tongue invaded his mouth deep and slow. His hands wrapped around her back then and she didn't stop him. He pulled her hard against him. She felt every hardened inch of him between her legs.

"Scully, should we…"

"I can't stop, Mulder." She said licking the sweat from his neck.

"Not…stop…take this to the bed…..rooooom." He said as her hand made its way under his shirt and caressed his nipple.

"Here is good." She purred.

She yanked his shirt from over his head and threw it on the floor. Her sports bar followed. He watched her in amazement. He'd never seen her this way before. His fingers ached to stroke her nipples.

"Touch me," she all but screamed.

His hands were on her bare breasts then. He fondled her tenderly at first then passion rose in him. His hands caressed harder. His mouth lowered to one nipple. She bit her lip to hold back a scream. "Mulder...inside me. Please, I want you inside me." When he made no move, she said, "NOW!"

He pushed her off of him and onto the couch. He tugged off her shoes and socks and pulled down her running shorts. She had on no panties. "Plan this did you?" He asked as his fingers grazed the mound before him.

"What if I did? I've waited for you to do this since I met you. I was tired of waiting." She said as she grabbed him through his shorts. "Get these off."

He stood and shucked his shorts onto the growing pile of clothes. He spread her legs with his hands. "Tell me, Dana, how do you want it?"

"I want all of you in me." She said as she licked her lips. "Deep, hard."

He needed no further encouragement. He slammed into her, making her scream out. He began to pound in and out of her while kissing her hard and deep. Her nails raked down his back. He was sure she drew blood. Her hips thrust to meet his. He pulled his mouth from hers. "Close, Dana…so close."

"Make me, Mulder." She said in an almost whisper.

He slowed his thrusts. Her mouth inches from his. Their foreheads against one another.

"Let go for me, Dana. Just let go."

A wave of pleasure rained down on her and she was swept away. "Oh….god…" She moaned as her juices flowed all over his shaft.

He felt her and exploded deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her. He kissed her shoulder. She sighed content.

A few minutes later, she broke the silence. "What do you say we take that shower together now? We are already late for work."

"I think we can manage that." He said with a smile.


	4. The Shower

Scully pulled his naked form up with hers. She kissed his neck. "If we make it to the shower..." Kisses trailed down his chest.

"Oh we'll make it to the shower.." He lifted her and carried her into the bathroom.

She continued her tirade of kisses. "Mulder, that water better be warm." She said as he turned the knob and thrust her under it. Her body tensed ever so slightly until she realized it was hot steamy water.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? He stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She leaned back against him. "Do I even have to answer that?"

"Well no, but you have to answer this?"

"Answer what?" She turned to face him.

He bent down closer to her face. "What would you do if it suddenly got cold in here?" He reached behind her and turned the knob all the way to cold setting.

She shrieked and huddled to him for warmth. "Please turn it off. Please?" Her teeth began to chatter.

Mulder laugh deeply to himself, before wrapping his arms around her. "You know I developed ways of warming people up."

"I know. I know. 'Crawling naked into a sleeping bag with someone else who is already naked.'" She teased.

"No…There are other ways." He grabbed her bath sponge and squeezed some of her peach scented bath gel into. He scrunched it in his hand a few times and smoothed it down the middle of her back, and around her hips.

She couldn't believe the side of Mulder she was seeing. She reached out to pinch her arm.

"What did you do that for? You're not dreaming, please believe it when I say, 'this is as real as it gets.'"

"Just making sure, if you knew some of the dreams I've been having...you'd understand." She kissed his chest.

"I know the dreams because I've had them too." He ran the sponge across her back and down the arm that she previously pinched.

She stopped him and whispered, "This isn't a one time thing is it, Mulder?"

"No, Scully has it ever been a one time thing with us?"

She turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Answer me, has it?"

"No. " _I just don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. _She thought to herself. She turned back to face him.

"Have you ever lost me? No matter how server the threat was or how high the cost has been, in the end have you ever lost me?" He asked almost instinctively knowing what was going through her mind.

"You always come back to..." She stopped afraid she'd gone too far, expected too much.

"I always some back to what?"

"Me."

"Exactly who else would I be coming back to if it wasn't you, Scully? You're all I have."

She stroked his cheek with her palm. "I need you."

"I need you too." He whispered, pressing his forehead against her own.

"Mulder?" She said as she moved closer to him.

"Yes?"

"Think they'd miss us if we called in a personal day?"

"Hell Scully, I think they'd throw a party."

"Think they'd wonder why we are both calling in a personal day on the same day?" She looked up at him and winked.

"…'Spooky and Mrs. Spooky finally decided to get it on...' Is one comment that comes to mind." He was beginning to kiss her fingers.

"Do I really get called Mrs. Spooky?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"As opposed to a lie?"

"No as oppose to…well...Remember Agent O'Donald?"

"Vaguely." She said rinsing the soap from her body.

"Well, remember his black eye?"

"Mulder, you didn't." She giggled.

"Yes I did, and Agents Jones, Thompson and Reeves."

"What did they say?"

"If Mrs. Spooky wasn't such an ice queen, maybe I wouldn't be such a jackass. Something along the line of that, from all four. Mulder reached over and turned the water off. "Let's get out of here."

She didn't move. "Am I an ice queen?"

"Hell no. if your ice than I'm a polar bear. Maybe a penguin..." He smiled at her. "Now come on!"

She stepped out and grabbed a towel. "Being the boss in our personal life will get you no where, Mr. Spoo...Mulder."

"I've got something you can call Mr. Spooky." He winked at her before grabbing his own towel and retreating into the bedroom.

She rolled her eyes and followed him. "Mulder, you have a dirty mind."

"That's one of the reasons that you love me." He smirked back while walking into the living room.

"Aren't we cocky?"

"Yet another reason..." He yelled from the living room.

She saw a t-shirt lying on his bed and slipped it on. She followed the sound of his voice.

"Mulder, where are you?"

"Boo!" He said jumping out at her.

She smacked his arm. "Damn you, Mulder." Her body shook a little. "Charlie and Bill used to do me that way."

"I would hope NOT!" He exclaimed dramatically.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So..."

"So let's get it on baby." He wiggled his eyebrows at her before planting a kiss on her lips. "Scully did I never tell you the first time I associated the word cute with you?"

"Sure it wasn't with Skinner's assistant?"

"No with you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I distinctly remember you chatting her up one day."

"Scully, I'm talking about you here and your cuteness, now do you want to know or not?"

She pulled his mouth down to hers, kissing him deep and hard. Pulling away, "I want to know."

"Well remember on our first case, out there in Oregon?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well remember when I came knocking on your door and I think I asked if you wanted to go on a run with me? And you turned me down?"

"I was tired."

"You were cute, that's what you were, with you over sized t-shirt, tight little leggings and messy pony tail. Why did you cut your hair anyways?" His eyes glancing around the top of her head.

She reached back to touch her hair. "I thought you didn't like long hair. I happened to come upon your "videos that aren't yours" and all of them had short hair."

"You did it for me? Based off those videos? Well it doesn't really matter, but I did like your long hair, I like the short dos too."

"I do everything for you."

"Well just know that I do it for you too, for us..."

"Take me to bed."

"Ohhh again? We only finished about ohhh...30 minutes ago...I could live with this side of Dana Katherine Scully!"

"Well..." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Your couch is okay, Mulder...you do have a bed don't you?"

"Yea I do."

She took off toward the bedroom. "Last one there has to do whatever the other one says."

"Mulder raced down the hallway scooping up Scully and throwing her into his bed. Nice try."

"Guess you have to do whatever I say. I made it first."

She winked at him.

"How did you make it first and I carried you in?

"You threw me on here." She smiled triumphantly.

'"But my leg brushed up against it, I felt it."

"Fine, crybaby."

She pouted.

"Don't pout I can't take that face."

She pouted some more.

Mulder climbed on top of her and cradled her face. He kissed her lips." You win."

"I always get my way."

"Yes that is true, he nuzzled her neck."

"Kiss me."

He kissed her it wasn't just any kiss; it held trust and promise wrapped in love.

She pulled back breathless. "How about we both win?"

"That has some extreme possibilities that I find rather intriguing..."

She rolled him onto his back. She straddled him, pinning his hands above his head.

He smiled up at her." And what do I owe this man handling too?"

She got a wild look in her eyes. "Don't move. I'll be right back."


End file.
